Valor
The Kingdom of Valor The Kingdom of Valor is the Kingdom of the Emperor, and the first human state to have ever existed on the Vandimion continent, founded in 5200 B.TS. It is located in the far north-west of the continent and is geographically one of the smallest kingdoms of the Empire. Korthal VIII of the house Celebron is the current king and emperor of Valor. The state has no real constitution or seperation between state and church. Valor has both administrative and political subdivisions on two levels: counties and districts. These subdivisions see to it that the kingdom functions on a basic level by delegating power from the supreme leadership of the emperor. The City of Valor is the capital of the kingdom, and is renowned world wide for its architectual beauty, elite magic academy and to be a military and economic powerhouse. Furthermore the city is magically kept hovering over the kingdom, floating on an island hundreds of feet in the air. History The Kingdom of Valor is as ancient as mankind itself. It was the first lands to be inhabited and governed by mankind during Aezrya's reign. Overtime other human nations and kingdoms would rise to the south, and the King of Valor; Berren Celebron confederated the nation of West March without conflict. However, the two remaining human kingdoms of The Reach and Merrhen would not be convinced so easily to join the Valor, and the following escalation lead to an all out war between men. Valor used its economic influence to recruit elves and dwarves to its ranks and would eventually see itself victorious. Berren Celebron had united Vandimion and crowned himself emperor of the new Vandimion Empire. An empire that would stretch from the dwarven city to the west to the Badlands in the south and Abu'Zahrat in the far east. It was the first and only Empire of its kind in the world, and would reign supreme for centuries to come. However; through the influence of the nobility of Valor, a ruthless and strict class system was enforced that placed human, dwarven and elven nobility and royalty at the very top of the food chain, suppressing the voices of those considered lowborn or of less value - typically other magical races and creatures. Geography Valor's core territory compromises the north-western portion of Vandimion, on what is known as the "Valorian Peninsula". There are also other smaller island chains and outposts that is considered to be Valorian soil. Valor is the northernmost state in Vandimion, and its land consists of medium to high terrain and mountain peaks with valleys covered in grass and trees. The further north and west you go in the kingdom the more it opens up with large, green fields and forests. It is a somewhat harsh land with little fertile soil. Climate Valor has a long coastline that runs around the entirety of its penisular shape. The coastline is exceptionally mild although it is exposed to storm fronts from the ocean resulting in a humid climate throughout the kingdom. Showers of rain can last for days as the clouds don't pass the mountains to the south. Wintertime in Valor is also mild. The kingdom sees little snow and is instead often harassed by gale winds, hail and rain during its cold season. Politics and Government Valor is considered to be one of the most developed and well functioning monarchies of the world, and has lasted for centuries through conflict and peace.The state has no constitutional rights for its population, but does however adhere to a strict class base system and regulates its residents from birth. Valor has a unitary monarchy system of government, wherein the emperor of the Vandimion Empire is the head of state and the head of government. Power is not separated between state and church, though it is separated among the legislative, executive and judicial branches of government - under the emperors supreme rule. The emperor officialy retains executive power and is the commander of all imperial military forces of the Empire, but also serves as a diplomatic figure abroad and a figure of unison. Economy Valor is the wealthiest state of the Empire and the continent. It enjoys a high living standard for the residents of its capital city, as well as the general population (dependant on class). Military Category:Lore Category:World